Nicole Haught
*Wynonna Earp }}Nicole Haught is an officer with the Purgatory Sheriff's Department and Waverly Earp's lover. She is the most recent member of the Black Badge Division. Biography Nicole Haught is a police officer with the Purgatory Sheriff's Department. Her character arc for Season 1 consists of both her romance with Waverly Earp and her eventual discovery of the supernatural goings-on in Purgatory. She has a cat who she says, "doesn't like men.". She keeps a blog detailing some of the more colorful experiences she has in town, her affection for local barmaid Waverly Earp, and her growing suspicions regarding the bizarre happenings of Purgatory. At the end of Episode 7, Nicole is abducted along with Wynonna. She is beaten and left for dead by the side of the road, but she is eventually rescued. Physical Appearance Nicole is tall, a redhead, and tends to wear her hair in a braid while on duty. She's usually in uniform and is often wearing a white Stetson. However, on a few occasions, her hair is down, as shown in episodes 8, 12, and 13 (the hospital, Earp homestead, party at the Wainwright, and back at the station). Nicole also is seen out of her uniform in a purple dress and per episode 12 appears to be a cozy sweater lesbian. Appearances Season 1 * Keep the Home Fires Burning * Leavin' on Your Mind * Walking After Midnight * Two-Faced Jack * Bury Me with My Guns On * She Wouldn't Be Gone * House of Memories * I Walk the Line HEARTEYES, MOTHERFUCKER A total DAMNDELION Is A Very Sexy Tree, and only Waverly can (or should) climb this Very Sexy Tree Comes into Shorty's to find out more about recent disruptions - ends up forgetting everything when she sets eyes on Waverly Gets Waverly out of her shirt on their first meeting Casually has her business card in her front pocket ready Wants a Cappuccino to go - doesn't get one cause Shorty's ain't open When she sees something she wants, she doesn't want to wait. But she waits because Waverly is worth it Doesn't push Waverly and allows her to do things at her own pace Somehow makes a Stetson unbelievably sexy just by holding it Not so good at being subtle Gets a lot of sideways glances by her wingman Dolls, because she's so HELLA GAY and HELLA INTO WAVERLY EARP and just likes dropping hints to Dolls 90% of the time Has the majority of queer fans dying at the sight of a police car (which is the password of her Road to Purgatory blog FYI) Smooth AF Buddy-buddy with Wynonna in Episode 7 Agrees with Wynonna that Waverly should be hanging out with her and swoons over Waverly some more Says 'Don't shoot me Earp' in Episode 7 to Wynonna, gets shot by a different Earp in Episode 13 Ends up in the hospital after being abducted at the end of Episode 7 - Waverly's smile is the last thing she remembers – SAPPY ROMANTIC PUPPY Nicole has a cat who REALLY doesn't like men Nicole is gay as hell Nickname - Officer Haughtass, Officer Dimples Gets shot but is wearing a bulletproof vest - FU Tropes (thanks the savior Emily Andras) Punches a homophobe - gets seal of approval from Waverly ('God that's sexy' = Waverly's seal of approval) Totes a Unicorn (are you making fun of me) Unicorn texts Compliments Wynonna's Top Shelf ass - she knows it Forever doing the hands on belt thing Walking bumper sticker Road to Purgatory Tumblr - aka her gay place to gay swoon over Waverly Purple dress and a shotgun - Haught AF Said something about 'Candles, and Waverly getting her in a Sexy Black Dress', but shit happens first so that might have to be postponed for a while Heart eyes all the damn time "Kind of" Waverly's girlfriend, but Waverly totes loves her Recognizes Waverly's ringtone Seen wearing a ring multiple times - in shot way too much to be a coincidence (aka WTF is it, does it hide her power to become a unicorn) Gets the older sibling seal of approval (for now) Hears that chicks digs scars Is a chick who digs her chick's scars FINALLY gets the lowdown on what the hell is going on and rolls with it Dolls makes her an Agent with the Black Badge Division One half of the wonderful ship that saved TV and LGBT relationships in 2016 In the barn she whispers 'yeah?' after Waverly takes her shirt off - consent is sexy Owns sexy AF lacy blue bra Is an actual puppy Keeps handcuffs in her purse (Nicole... Whatcha plannin' to do with those Media Wynonna.Earp.S01E03.1080p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H.264-NTb.00_06_00_10.Still001.jpg Wynonna.Earp.S01E03.1080p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H.264-NTb.00_37_45_20.Still017.jpg Nicole Haught03.jpg Nicole Haught04.jpg Nicole Haught05.jpg Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters